


A Tragic Mistake

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Shakespear's "Romeo and Juliet", Sad, Suicide, Tragedy, Why Do I Do It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: An homage to Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"Believing that Grace has died by poison, Harold, in his despair decides to join her.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	A Tragic Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where these ideas come from. I guess it's my love for tragic stories that need to have somewhere to go so they end up here.  
> Thanks to oddgit as always, I don't think I could do it without her encouragement and her beta work.  
> (Comments are always welcome and appreciated, thanks to everyone that gives my stuff a shot!)

**Twenty five minutes ago…**

_***Coordinates received… processing… site found… Garment district… Lower East side… Midtown Manhattan, NY… GPS location sent to your phone Father***_

==========================

Harold lowered himself to the concrete floor wearily, the deadly poison they’d left for him was ingested and doing its work swiftly and efficiently on his already compromised body. “I never thought it would come to this, my love… never in a million years,” he choked out, gently drawing Grace’s lifeless body to him.

Cradling her limp form across his lap, he spoke softly to the only woman he’s ever loved. “When I was told of your passing…” he squeezed his eyes shut in anger and sorrow and tears spilled down his cheeks. “Your _murder_ ,” he amended, caressing her face tenderly as he rocked her in his arms. “I was in denial,” he began solemnly. “I thought their threats were lies. I thought I’d hidden you well enough that they’d never find you.”

He gathered himself as well as he was able, the strength and the life draining from him was quick. “I was wrong,” he confessed tearfully, “and my stalwart refusal to believe them, my own hubris,” he stated bitterly, “and my stubbornness cost you your life…” Harold pulled Grace’s limp body against his chest and continued to rock her, “I’m sorry, my love,” he kissed her temple. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Harold embraced his beloved until his weakened state took away his ability to hold her.

It was near the end; he could feel it, so he lowered her to the floor and laid down beside her. The pain from the unnatural position of his body was nothing in comparison to the agony that clutched his heart as he entwined his trembling fingers with hers.

Harold knew he had only moments to live and with every last bit of his strength he brought her hand to his lips, “Wait for me my darling… I’m almost there.” He sighed and drew his final breath.

_*** **Some indeterminate time later** ***_

====== ===================

“In here, Reese!” Shaw shouted towards the doorway behind her.

John rushed in quick as lightning and choked back a sob seeing the couple laying lifeless together, hand in hand. He could hardly believe it and kneeled next to his partner while Shaw checked Grace’s pulse, “She seems to be coming around,” she announced while John checked Harold’s condition, “No, don’t you do this, Finch!” he exclaimed passionately, “Don’t you dare.”

“We need to do CPR, Shaw, NOW!”

Shaw moved around to check Harold’s vitals while John positioned himself to begin life saving measures, but she already knew there would be no reviving him.

He was pallid and cold and nothing they could do would bring him back now.

John began in a flurry, positioning himself over Harold’s sternum, he looked at Shaw pointedly, “You ready?” 

“Reese, it’s too late.” 

“What?” he retorted, “No, it can’t be. We just need to hurry, we can do this, come on.”

Shaw didn’t move, hoping that he would calm down and realize that no amount of CPR was going to reverse what was cold hard fact.

Harold was dead and that was the end of it.

“What the fuck are you doing, Shaw? We need to hurry!”

She placed her hands over John’s as he towered above his partner ready to do chest compression's.

“We can’t fix this, John. I’m sorry.”

John shook his head in denial and tried on his own, “No, we have to try, dammit! Come on you sonofabitch, you can’t do this to me!” John begged “You can’t, Finch… _please_.”

Grace stirred and Shaw grabbed John’s arm, putting a halt to his hopeless attempt, “Reese!" she warned, "We need to get her out of here before she wakes up and sees him.”

John couldn’t think straight as he looked down upon his partner, unresponsive and inarguably lost to him, and to the woman he loved now too.

Shaw was right, Grace shouldn’t see her beloved like this. She shouldn’t know that Harold had been alive all those years, even if he stayed far away from her to keep her safe.

He would carry Grace out to the car and Shaw could take her to get medical assistance, leaving him to go back and sit with with his partner and say his goodbye.

********

John’s insides went cold as he walked back inside. He was numb to the world as he sat himself down next to Harold and caressed his face. “I guess they won didn’t they?” he stated despondently, “They made you believe she was dead, provided you with the means to do away yourself, and you took care of the rest didn’t you?”

John’s eyes welled with tears, “But what you couldn’t have known was that the poison they forced Grace to drink only simulated death, a temporary state that she would come out of whole and alive.” John choked back his tears, “Only this time your Juliet will never know that her Romeo had still been alive and tried to finally join her in death.” He sniffled and picked up his partners cold hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

John leaned over Harold close and vowed, “For as long as she lives, I will see to it that she will always be protected,” he swore. “And I will get revenge on the bastard that arranged for this tragedy… I swear to you, Harold… Greer will pay.”

John sat with Harold, awaiting Fusco’s arrival and thought about the beginning of their relationship and the great friendship they’d developed up until now... where it had ended.

God he wished he’d arrived in time to stop it but Greer had covered all his bases. The mastermind’s strategy was perfect and the end result was exactly what he wanted.

“There’s no place in the world he’ll be able to hide from me. I will take him apart and then I’ll honor your memory and keep your legacy alive for as long as I live Finch, and I know Shaw and the others will too.”

John heard Fusco drive up to the building. He kissed his partner on the forehead and looked at his beloved friend one last lingering time, “I swear to you, Harold. Grace will be looked after for the rest of her life, just as you would have wanted..."

THE END


End file.
